Previous inventions addressed the problems of automatically tinning components supplied mounted on long tapes and on spools or reels. In Marshall, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,084 the use of apparatus which first removes components from the tape then tins the lead by moving the component in a vertical orientation through a series of stations and finally applying a new tape is taught.
In Benson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,430, which was also assigned to the instant assignee, apparatus was described which can tin components without the necessity of first removing them from their connecting tape. In using this apparatus a number of problems were encountered. Some of these problems were addressed in the co-pending applications listed above.
The problem addressed here in using this apparatus pertains to electrostatic voltages induced on the tapes during the operation of this apparatus. The two adhesive support tapes tying the components together are made of paper which is an insulator. In moving these tapes through the tinning apparatus these tapes will pick up an electrostatic charge. Since many of the tinned components are sensitive to electrostatic voltages and can be destroyed by electrostatic charges this presents a serious problem when tinning such components.